theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
South North Story
South North Story es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P en colaboración con uniMemo-P el 28 de Noviembre de 2008. Según ambos productores, la canción cruza a dos Rins de mundos diferentes cuando se conocen por casualidad. Argumento En una ciudad moderna no especificada en Japón, Riliane se dirige al sur mientras se preguntaba dónde y quién es ella. Rin se dirige hacia el norte en busca de una chica que no sabe quién es realmente. En un cruce, las dos se encuentran y están desconcertadas por su parecido con la otra, pero deciden tener una charla mientras tienen la oportunidad. Mientras bebían, Rin discute cómo Riliane se parece a ella, pero no actúa de la misma manera, y Riliane dice que si cambiaran lugares nadie se daría cuenta. La canción observa cómo, en el sur, Rin era una estudiante, mientras que Riliane destruyó un país en el norte. Las dos conversan acerca de todas las cosas buenas y malas que le sucedieron la una a la otra en sus respectivas vidas, incluyendo una imagen de los acontecimientos de Mensaje de Arrepentimiento. Las dos se dan cuenta cómo se ven igual, pero vienen de dos mundos diferentes. Aparece Len, tocando en su guitarra. Canta en inglés acerca del cruce de los dos mundos y de cómo las chicas son iguales, pero no eran la misma, y que no hay "ninguna razón" para eso, pero están allí de todos modos, diciendo al final que es "hora de irse". Al final, Rin y Riliane tienen que separarse, pero ambas tienen grandes esperanzas de que se reunirán de nuevo en el cruce algun día. Letra Kanji= ここはどこだったかな？ わたしはだれだったかな？ 色のない地図を広げて 南へ　南へ あの子はどこへいったのかな？ 「あの子」ってだれだったかな？ よく知らない人を探して 北へ　北へ 誰かが気まぐれに作り上げた交差点 気づかなければ　通り過ぎていた 「こんにちは」「こんにちは」 「はじめまして」「はじめまして」 「ごきげんいかがですか」 よく似てるけど　すこし違うそんな二人が こうして出会ったのも　何かの縁でしょう 少し立ち止まって　お話でも ここでしていきませんか　二人で 街はもうはるかかなた 私が出会ったのは 「鏡の中の自分」とも 違う私で 同じ姿　同じリボン こっそりといれかわっちゃても 判らないかもしれないねと 二人で笑った 南で私は学生でした 北では国がひとつ滅びました うれしい事　悲しい事 ひとつひとつ　聞かせあって 最後には笑いましょう よく似てるけど　すこし違うそんな世界が こうして出会ったなら　何かが変わるかな？ 自分らしく　人と違う　道を選ぶ それも間違いじゃないけど the worlds just cross the worlds just gone it is simply foreordination no reason for us but we are here so "nice to see you" we're just alike we're not the same it is simply you and me no reason for us but we are here "it's time to go" そろそろ　お別れの時間だね 楽しかったよ　「もう一人の私」 バイバイ　またいつか機会があれば この交差点で… |-| Romaji= Koko wa doko datta ka na? Watashi wa dare datta ka na? Iro no nai chizu wo hirogete Minami e minami e Ano ko wa doko e itta no ka na? "Ano ko" tte dare datta ka na? Yoku shiranai hito wo sagashite Kita e kita e Dareka ga kimagure ni tsukuriageta kousaten Kidzukana kereba toorisugite ita "Konnichi wa" "Konnichi wa" "Hajimemashite" "Hajimemashite" "Gokigen ikaga desu ka" Yoku niteru kedo sukoshi chigau sonna futari ga Kou shite deatta no mo nanika no en deshou Sukoshi tachidomatte ohanashi demo Koko de shite ikimasen ka futari de Machi wa mou haruka kanata Watashi ga deatta no wa "Kagami no naka no jibun" tomo Chigau watashi de Onaji sugata onaji RIBON Kossori to irekawachatte mo Wakaranai ka moshirenai ne to Futari de waratta Minami de watashi wa gakusei deshita Kita de wa kuni ga hitotsu horobimashita Ureshii koto kanashii koto Hitotsu hitotsu kikase atte Saigo ni wa waraimashou Yoku niteru kedo sukoshi chigau sonna sekai ga Kou shite deatta nara nanika ga kawaru ka na? Jibun rashiku hito to chigau michi wo erabu Sore mo machigai ja nai kedo The worlds just cross The worlds just gone It is simply foreordination No reason for us But we are here So "nice to see you" We're just alike We're not the same It is simply you and me No reason for us But we are here "It's time to go" Sorosoro owakare no jikan da ne Tanoshikatta yo "Mou hitori no watashi" BAIBAI mata itsuka kikai ga areba Kono kousaten de... |-| Español= ¿Donde está ese lugar? ¿Quién fui yo? Ahora el mapa es incoloro hacia el sur, hacia el sur ¿De donde viene ese niño? ¿Quién fue "ese niño"? yo realmente no se lo que busco hacia el norte, hacia el norte Alguien por capricho construyó una intersección y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijimos "Buenas tardes" "Buenas tardes" "Mucho gusto" Mucho gusto" ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Aunque somos iguales somos muy diferentes al igual que nosotras esta reunión es una especie de suerte nos detenemos un poco, más cuando hablamos Ahora, estamos aquí las dos juntas La ciudad ya esta lejos tuve la oportunidad de este encuentro incluso mi "yo del espejo" es diferente a mi Las mismas características, la misma voz en secreto podríamos cambiar de lugar y no ser descubiertas juntas sonreiríamos En el sur yo era una estudiante En el norte un país pereció algo muy feliz, algo muy triste nos dijimos muchas cosas, una por una al final volvimos a sonreír Aunque somos iguales, nuestro mundo es muy diferente ¿Desde que nos conocimos hemos cambiado? Somos personas que elegimos caminos diferentes aunque eso tampoco es un error Los mundos solo se cruzaron, los mundos solo se fueron es simple predestinación no hay razón para nosotros pero estamos aquí así que "me alegro de verte" somos exactamente igual no somos lo mismo somos simplemente tu y yo no hay razones para nosotros pero estamos aquí así que"es hora de irse" Es el momento de separarnos fue divertido "no hay otro yo" Adiós, adiós,si tenemos nuevamente la oportunidad algún día por este cruce... Canciones Relacionadas La Hija del Mal Describe las acciones aludidas en South North Story y su referencia visual de la canción en sí. Mensaje de Arrepentimiento Detalla las acciones aludidas en South North Story y su referencia visual de la canción en sí. Álbumes 200px-Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater 200px-Screws, Gears, and Pride.jpg|Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia|link=Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia (álbum) Apariciones Apariciones= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Eventos= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Curiosidades *En La Hija del Mal: Wiegenlied of Green, la canción que Michaela canta para alegrar a un niño pequeño se llama "South North Story". *Las primeras letras de las tres palabras (SNS) es una referencia a RinLenSNS, un sitio web social que mothy visitó antes de lograr una mayor popularidad. *La canción Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia también cuenta con dos Rins de ambas versiones y fue creada por los mismos dos productores. *El comentario de Riliane sobre la facilidad con que las dos Rins podrían cambiar de lugar hace referencia a El Sirviente del Mal y el cambio que hizo Allen con ella para que escapara de la Resistencia de Lucifenia. Galería Canción PV= SNSRiliane.PNG|Una Rin confundida camina a través de un lugar desconocido SNSRin.PNG|Otra Rin corre buscando a alguien Las dos Rin.PNG|Las dos Rins se encuentran y se conocen en un cruce SNSgirls.PNG|Las niñas se dan cuenta de su semejanza, y deciden tener una charla Rins del Norte y del Sur.png|Las dos Rins hablan sobre sus vidas y quienes son Rin del Sur.PNG|La Rin del Sur describe como ella es una buena estudiante Riliane Allen Elphegort.PNG|La Rin del Norte describe como ella destruyó un país SNShappysad.PNG|Las niñas comparten los momentos felices y tristes de sus vidas Len del Sur.PNG|Un Len toca una guitarra mientras la canción llega a sus momentos finales en:South North Story Categoría:Canciones Categoría:No-Canon